cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcelo Gonalez
|enemies = Hornhead, Hornie, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Helping others, equality, his friendship with Tony, acrobatics, police work, coffee, jelly donuts, working out, flexing his muscles|dislikes = Bullies, innocent people in danger, villains, crime, losing one of his friends, traitors to the police force|powers = |weapons = Guns, taser and various police gear|fate = Continues to protect Columbia after Hornhead's defeat}}Marcelo Gonalez '''(better known as '''Marcelo) is a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. Background Marcelo was born and raised in Columbia. He dreamed of helping others as a police officer because as a teenager, he was continuously bullied and was always watching other students being bullied. As a high school student, Marcelo wanted to put an end to the ruthless bullying. When Marcelo became a senior, he became a respectable and popular student because of him defending other students from bullies, having the ability to do awesome backflips and being a man of fashion. One day at a morning assembly, a young man named Tony was walking down the stadium stair run, to get some popcorn. He was suddenly tripped by a bully and fell down the steps and landed in a trash can. The trash can rolled over to the wall where a bucket of paint fell and covered Tony in pink paint, leaving him humiliated. Marcelo quickly ran to Tony and helped him out of the trash can and took him to the locker room, to clean himself up. Tony was extremely grateful of Marcelo's kindness and was willing to do the same for him in the future. When Marcelo graduated from both high school and college, he signed for the police academy. During his times at the academy, Marcelo lost his right eye and left arm after getting into a subsequent fistfight with a rival student. The sprained eye was covered with a black eye patch and his lost arm was replaced with a robotic one. Even though, Marcelo lost half of his eye sight, the robotic arm increased his strength. Two years later, Marcelo graduated from the academy and was made an official police officer. While Marcelo was in the bullpen, he was partnered with Tony (much to Marcelo's amazement). Tony told Marcelo that he joined the police academy on the other side of the city and graduated three years before Marcelo. The men were partnered and began to protect Columbia as best friends. Personality Marcelo is portrayed as a protective and extremely caring police officer. As a child, he dreamed of making the world a better place for the people who cruelly bullied. As a young teenager, Marcelo was extremely nervous and was afraid of standing up to bullies. But luckily, as he grew older, he developed a stronger and tough demeanor. He was encouraged to speak his mind and not let younger children be bullied by children. Aside from his warm and kind nature, Marcelo has a conceited and self-centered side because when he's in the locker room, he tends to flex his muscles in the mirror and say how handsome he is. Physical appearance Marcelo is tall and muscular grey mouse wearing a blue police uniform. He wears a black eye patch over his right eye and has a grey robotic arm. Appearances The Third Wooten In the episode, he makes a minor appearance along with Tony, Wallace and Sean. Marcelo and Tony were given speeding duty. The next day, they got same assignment. Gonalez wasn't seen again until later in the episode when Hornhead planned to kill the Chief and his wife. He was getting the junior officers to safety. After Hornhead's defeat, Marcelo learned that Dwayne was dead and was mourning his death. Luckily, Dwayne was revived by Gaspard and welcomed him back to the CPD. The Black Lion Marcelo will have an expanded rule in the upcoming episodes. Category:Mice Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Adults Category:Wooten characters Category:Animated characters Category:Police officers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:American characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Rodents Category:TV Animation characters